New Beginnings
by Hollie47
Summary: A series of events after graduation. Includes Jemma and some Bea/Ben. Written by Honsei, Mel Datsme and I.


This fic was written as a round robin by Honsei, Mel_Datsme and I over Skype. We went for 3 sentences each a turn and this is what came out from that. Please comment as well and tell us what you think of it.

* * *

The rain poured down heavily as Jenny and Emma ran through an alleyway to find shelter before the rain clouds opened up and started to shoot hail at them.

"Come on, Jenny," Emma loudly said as she grabbed the brunette's hand.

"I am!" Jenny bit back, finding it difficult to run in heels.

They turned corner after corner winding their way further into the maze of alleys. The rain was making the pavement slipperier with every step. Jenny finally couldn't keep up and fell to the ground on the last corner.

Emma immediately dropped to her knees to help her girlfriend up.

"Oh fuck, Emma!" Jenny barked as she kicked off her heels in frustration. "That alcove over there looks like protection from the coming hail; let's get over there."

Jenny gingerly stood up with Emma's help; rolling her ankle, she winced in pain as she felt pain stab through it.

"Emma, I think I twisted my ankle," Jenny said, rolling up her leggings enough to view her swelling ankle.

"Oh shit, come on, I'll help you over to the alcove," Emma replied, placing Jenny's arm around her neck.

They quickly hobbled to the alcove and made it there just as the hail began.

"Let me look at your ankle," Emma said as she bent down.

As Emma examined Jenny's ankle a crack of lightning came from the sky and from the corner of her eye she saw a shadow down the alley.

Emma stood up and gently pulled Jenny to her then backed into the depth of the alcove, hopefully out of view from the alley. She motioned 'quiet' to Jenny with her finger placed over her lips then whispered, "I saw something out there, someone may be following us."

Jenny held her breath and pressed closer to Emma.

They strained their ears, trying to hear even the softest sound over the storm that was raging above them. Hail fell to the ground shattering when it hit the concrete, sending shards in every direction. The pain in Jenny's ankle started to intensify as it made contact with one of the off shots; she closed her eyes tightly trying to will the tears of pain away.

Emma looked around desperately trying to find a way out; If only they hadn't run into the maze of alleys or at least if they had paid attention to where they were going. An idea popped into her head and she quickly reached into her back pocket to retrieve her phone.

She opened up the map application on her phone while trying to shield the light of the screen from giving them away in the darkness. "Jenny, stay still, I need you to block the light from getting out there," Emma said, nodding her head toward the open alley. "Just a little bit more, a little bit more, it's loading, and got it!" Emma quietly squealed proud of herself.

Emma zoomed into their current location and waited for it to load once more. A soft beep came from her phone signalling the battery was dying, "Oh no, oh no, hurry up," Emma whispered, fear taking hold.

"What is it?" Jenny whispered as the light in the alcove went out; the battery giving up on keeping the phone powered.

"Damn phone battery!" Emma whisper-yelled at her phone. "Pass me your phone Jenny," she said while placing her phone in her pocket.

Jenny pulled her phone out but disappointment flooded her face when she saw it.

Jenny handed it to Emma, "Sorry Emma, i must've fallen on it, the screen is completely shattered, it won't even light."

"Oh shit!" Emma rolled her eyes then gave Jenny a quick peck on the cheek. "We'll just use our instincts..."

Emma's instincts told her to run but she tried to suppress them. "This is no time to be a coward," she told herself. As she looked out into the alley with all the hail her instincts nagged at her again.

'_But Jenny's ankle is swollen, probably sprained, and I'll have to help her walk. We certainly won't be able to run if we needed to_.' Searching for a solution, Emma's mind was racing when Jenny quietly said, "Emma..."

"What is it, Jenny?" she asked as the brunette leaned heavily against her.

"My ankle, it hurts so much," Jenny replied, feeling the hot tears escape down her cheeks.

Moving to look at the blonde, the pain in Jenny's ankle felt as if it was on fire, finally face to face, she felt Emma's thumb wipe her tears away as she held her close.

'_There is no way we're going to be able to move while the storm is raging, I just hope that the shadow I saw has already left,'_ Emma thought to herself as she felt Jenny shiver in her arms. _'We're both likely to catch pneumonia as well if we don't get out of our soaking wet clothes.'_

Taking in a deep breath, Emma look at her girlfriend and knew she had to do something and fast; even if it meant her venturing out into the storm.

Looking out into the alley Emma noticed that the hail was beginning to subside. This was their chance to make a run for it.

"Hop on my back and I will try and carry you," Emma whispered to Jenny.

Emma bent down and Jenny gingerly climbed atop Emma's back and wrapped her arms securely around the blonde's shoulders. "You okay?" Emma asked Jenny.

"Yes," she replied and Emma promptly darted back into the dark alleyway, heading out toward the main road.

Lightning cracked overhead as Emma slowly made her way forward and around the corner. She could hear the car engines and was hoping that she could get one to stop and help her. Jenny was starting to feel heavier with each step but she kept on going, not wanting to let the brunette down.

They rounded the last corner and made it onto a busy street. Emma was so happy that they made it just in time as she was about to drop Jenny. She gently placed her on the ground and they began trying to hail a taxi.

A dark-coloured car pulled over towards them, temporarily blinding them with the headlights. "Emma, Jenny!" a voice called out.

"Ben? Is that you?" shouted Emma, a wave of relief falling upon her.

Opening the car door, Emma was happy to see Ben as she helped Jenny to sit in the front seat. Getting in the backseat, Emma sighed in relief as they were finally out of the storm.

"Where are we going now?" Ben asked, looking at his two wet friends.

"Home," Jenny quickly replied.

At the next intersection he turned the car around and they began heading home. As they drove by the alley Jenny and Emma looked out the window and saw the shadowy person running towards the street.

Emma shuddered at the sight of the figure emerging from the alley and glad that she was sitting alone in the back seat so that Jenny wouldn't sense her fear. _'Looks like Ronnie, that bastard!'_ she thought to herself, _'I wonder if he was following us?'_

"Emma, are you alright?" Jenny questioned her from the front seat.

"I... I think I just saw Ronnie in the alley way," she blurted out without thinking.

"Ronnie?" Jenny and Ben said in unison as Ben turned the car around to get a better look.

Driving slowly down the road, they saw the figure once more, "That's not Ronnie, that's his cousin," Ben morbidly spoke, knowing how evil the man was.

Jenny turned to Ben, "Why would Ronnie's cousin be stalking us?!"

"After you ratted Ronnie out he must have told his cousin," Ben replied, "And now he has come for revenge! You'd better be careful!"

Emma put her hand on the front seat besides Jenny's headrest and pulled herself forward. She emphatically roared, "That family is so fucked up! Why can't they just leave us alone?" Anger had now overtaken her feeling of fear.

"Emma, calm down," Ben said driving down the road.

"I don't think Ronnie would have told him, according to Sophie he's ready to change. Apparently he really does love her, it's very sweet," Jenny said, smiling at the power of love.

Emma reluctantly agreed with them but deep down she knew someone as evil as Ronnie could never change. Even if he had it wouldn't be long before he relapsed into his old habits. She would just have to wait till he slipped up again before they would listen to her.

She slumped into the back seat, audibly puffing out a sigh and looking out the window. She was still angry about being harassed by Ronnie in the past and didn't want to let it go just yet. She didn't want to continue to live in fear either but seeing the shadowy figure come into the alleyway after them continued to plague her thoughts.

Jenny winced in pain as she got more comfortable. They were almost back home and for that Jenny was grateful, all she wanted to do was go inside, get dry and ice her ankle.

"There are some pain killers in the glove box; you look like you need them," Ben said, noticing just how much pain the brunette was actually in.

Jenny reached for the glove box but then quickly retracted her hand. She thought it would be best to avoid taking any drugs. It hadn't been very long since Ronnie drugged her and she couldn't quite trust herself yet since that incident.

"Thanks Ben," Jenny said, "But we're almost home. I'll last until then."

Emma reached forward and gently squeezed Jenny's shoulder, knowing what it took for her to avoid taking drugs of any kind. Jenny reached up, held Emma's hand to her shoulder then rested her cheek upon their hands.

Pulling into the driveway of the Bergmann's house, the storm started to rage once more. Getting out of the car quickly, Emma rushed to help Jenny out.

"Here, let me," Ben said, picking Jenny up easily and walking towards the front door as Emma locked the car.

After locking the car Emma rushed to open the door for Ben and Jenny. Inside, Ben placed Jenny on the couch and went to the kitchen to fetch some ice while Emma ran to the bathroom for towels. Jenny didn't need a cold on top of her twisted ankle.

As the two made Jenny comfortable, Jenny remarked, "I'm so lucky to have you folks as my family," then continued with a twinkle in her eye, "And I'd feel so much luckier if you'd get me something dry to change into, my shirt is drenched! And you too, Emma, change into some dry clothes and come warm me up!"

Emma giggled and lovingly nudged Jenny's shoulder while Ben rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back," said Emma, quickly disappearing up the stairs to their room.

Jenny looked to Ben and noticed that something was bothering him; his forehead was creased as he stared at his phone.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow at the look he gave her.

"It's just that, I'm not supposed to be telling anyone, but I need to so here goes," Ben said taking in a deep breath, "Bea's pregnant."

Jenny gasped and shock covered her face even though she tried to suppress it. "What are you going to do?"

At that moment they heard a noise at the stairs, looked over and saw Emma standing there with the clothes that she had dropped and the same look of shock on her face.

"Well," Emma said as she picked up the clothes she dropped, "It's not as if Bea being pregnant is illegal or anything. After all, she's not married and she's well over legal responsibility age."

Jenny chimed in, "That's right, but Ben, did you want to have a child? You knew the risks of, um, you know..." Jenny averted her eyes, embarrassed at what she was trying to say.

"I never really thought about having a child and I do know the risks but now that she's pregnant, I really want to meet our child," Ben said with a smile. "I love Bea and this baby is a result of that. Bea thinks we're having girl," he added with a bigger smile.

"How are you going to tell your dad? When are you going to tell him?" Jenny drilled him. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't around for that train wreck when it happened. She gave a weak smile and reassured him, "I'm sure it'll all work out."

"I have no idea how I'm going to proceed with this. I don't know when I'll tell him or how," Ben paced, "you'll support me?"

Seeing how distraught Ben was, Emma offered, "Ben, this is something you'll have to talk to your father about alone. It's your life. I'm sure he'll understand." She grasped Jenny's hand and Jenny looked to Emma then nodded at Ben in agreement.

"I guess you're right," he agreed nodding his head, "I'll speak to him when he gets home."

"Tell us how it goes afterwards?" Jenny asked, trying to move her ankle and grimacing in pain.

"Are you okay, Jenny?" Emma worriedly asked, noticing the flash of pain on her girlfriend's face.

"Yeah, I think I just need to go to bed so I can forget about this pain." replied Jenny. She grabbed Emma's hand, "Let's go upstairs."

Emma carefully helped Jenny off the couch; they said their goodnights to Ben and wished him good luck then left for their room.

Once settled into bed, Emma searched out Jenny's hands and once found she placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Jenny?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"I want you to know that I love you and I am yours as long as you'll have me, because that is what I choose. With what is going on between Bea and Ben, I would hope that you know I'll never make you feel like that."

"Same for me," mumbled Jenny as she drifted off to sleep, exhausted by the pain.

To be continued... maybe


End file.
